Ridículo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A veces hacer el rídiculo tiene sus frutos.


Ridículo.

-Buenas tardes, capitán Hitsugaya.- Kuchiki Rukia se inclinó cortésmente al capitán de menor edad.

-Kuchiki.- pestañeó levemente sorprendido. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Oh, no es nada. Solo quería invitarlo a la boda de la hermanita de Ichigo.- sonrió radiante, ignorando totalmente el cómo Toshiro había palidecido.

-¿La boda de Kurosaki? Pero… ¿con quién se casa?- ¿por qué le había costado tanto el que su voz no temblara?

-No sé si usted lo recuerde, es uno de sus amigos de la infancia.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, contemplativa. -¿Y bien? ¿Va a asistir?-

Hitsugaya se le quedó mirando un momento, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

-¿Ella… ella te pidió que me invitaras?...- ahora sí que su voz tembló un poco.

-Claro. Dijo que le encantaría que fueras.- sonrió cálidamente.

Tragó, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta.

-Yo… lo pensaré. Tengo mucho trabajo.- finalmente se recompuso y pudo hablar, aunque en un tono un poco más frio que de costumbre. –Puedes retirarte.- prácticamente la estaba echando pero no quería que permaneciera ahí cuando su fachada de indiferencia estaba a punto de caer.

-Muy bien, le dejare la invitación aquí.- dejó el sobrecito rosa en su escritorio. –Buenas tardes.- dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Apenas la Kuchiki cerró la puerta tras de sí dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, pasándose las manos frenéticamente por el pelo.

¿Karin se iba a casar? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

La última vez que la vio fue hace seis meses y ella no le dijo nada de un novio, mucho menos de un prometido, ella no podía…

Bueno, efectivamente si, si podía, seis meses era un tiempo más que justo, más porque él era de la Sociedad de Almas y allí la gente esperaba pocas semanas antes de casarse, no era extraño que se pasaran el noviazgo y directamente una confesión de amor venga con una propuesta de matrimonio.

Además… Karin podía casarse con quien ella quisiera en el tiempo que se le antojara, tenía muchos pretendientes y él no podía quejarse si escogía a alguno porque él… él la había rechazado cuando ella se le confesó a sus diecisiete años, tres años atrás.

¿Con qué cara podría reclamar algo?

-¡Capitán!- lo que le faltaba…

-¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?- tomó la invitación a la boda y la arrojó despectivamente dentro de un cajón.

-¿Va a ir a la boda este sábado?- así que era el sábado… en tres días…

-No.- murmuró fríamente.

No era tan masoquista como para ir.

-¡Pero, capitán!- la mujer protestó enseguida. -¿Por qué no? ¡Es su oportunidad perfecta para ver a Karin-chan!- sonrió como si eso fuera bueno, pero ¿qué tenía de bueno verla casarse con otro tipo sin poder hacer nada?

-No me interesa. Vuelve a tu trabajo, Matsumoto.- bajó la vista a sus papeles.

-¡No sea así, capitán! ¡Debe ir a esa boda y decirle a Karin-chan lo que siente!-

El albino volvió a mirar a su teniente, tan exasperado como desesperado.

-¿Y de qué serviría? Perdí mi oportunidad hace tres años.- se lamentó sin poder evitar que una mirada de dolor se asomara.

-¡Aún hay tiempo, capitán! ¡Estoy convencida de que Karin-chan aún lo ama! ¡Así que vaya a la boda conmigo y los demás el sábado y decláresele!- propuso feliz.

El menor suspiró, pero estaba decidido.

-Bien. Lo haré.-

El sábado llegó y Toshiro partió al mundo humano junto con Matsumoto, Hinamori, Hisagi, Kira, Ayasegawa, Madarame y Abarai.

En esos tres días había evitado leer su propia invitación y se alejaba cuando las personas mencionaban la boda, tampoco habló mucho con su teniente a excepción de cuando ella le dijo que se tenía que conseguir un traje y si quería que ella se lo consiguiera, a lo que él prefirió conseguírselo él mismo.

Llegaron a donde se celebraba la boda, que resultó ser en un elegante salón decorado por todas partes de rosa y blanco.

¿Aquella realmente era la boda de Karin? No creía que ella fuera una chica de… rosa… Bueno, seguramente fue su hermana la que organizó la boda… a Karin le gustaba complacerla en todo.

Estaban retrasados porque el día anterior su borracha segunda al mando se las había arreglado para convencer a los otros cuatro tenientes y el tercer y quinto oficial de beber hasta las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que obviamente todos amanecieron con una resaca horrible y él tuvo que ir a sacarlos de la cama.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, Karin, con un vestido blanco corto hasta las rodillas, ya estaba junto al nervioso novio que era… ¿Hanakari? Su sangre hirvió… ¿Karin lo estaba reemplazando con el idiota de Hanakari Jinta?

No, no había forma de que pudiera permitir esto.

Decidido, y a pesar de que la boda aún no había empezado porque el juez estaba en silencio, cerró las puertas de un portazo y se contuvo de decir algo ridículo como un "yo me opongo", como seguramente querría su teniente.

Eso llamó la atención de los novios y todos los invitados, que miraron al grupo de shinigamis recién llegados con confusión. La mirada de la todavía Kurosaki se pegó a él… y él lo notó, pudo verlo en sus ojos…

Ella todavía estaba enamorada de él.

¡No del idiota pelirrojo a su lado!

-¿Capitán? ¿Qué hace?- Rangiku parecía confundida por su furia.

-Lo que me dijiste.- caminó hacia el altar. -¡Karin!- gritó determinado. -¡No puedes casarte con él!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos novios y Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Lo que oíste, Karin! ¡No puedes casarte con él porque…! Porque…- suspiró para enfriar su cabeza. Tenía que ser inteligente. -¡Porque él te ama!- señaló al más cercano a él, que resultó ser Renji.

El teniente pelirrojo lo miró completamente desconcertado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estalló el Kurosaki de cabellera anaranjada. -¡¿Eso es cierto, Renji?!-

El de tatuajes abrió la boca para negar, solo para cerrarla al segundo que vio la mirada de muerte del capitán del décimo escuadrón, que prometía algo peor que la muerte si no le seguía el juego.

-Eh… Eh… ¡S-sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy totalmente enamorado de Karin!- cedió fácilmente a la presión, prefiriendo que Ichigo lo matara antes de despertar la verdadera furia asesina en el albino amo de la letal Hyorinmaru.

-Renji…- los ojos de Ichigo se ocultaron tras su cabello antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo con rabia asesina. -¡BASTARDO!-

Ichigo salió de su cuerpo y fue tras el teniente de la sexta, que ya se había separado de su Gigai e iba un kilómetro por delante.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el cabeza de zanahoria estaba bien lejos y no iba a volver, volvió su atención a la pelinegra que recién era capaz de admitir a sí mismo siempre había amado.

Ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué demonios fue todo eso, Toshiro?- se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí te amo.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Ella lo miró pasmada y él comenzó a explicarse correctamente. –Sé qué hace tres años te dije que solo quería que seamos amigos… pero no era cierto. Te amo. Y no quiero que te cases hoy ni nunca con otro que no sea yo.- esperó temeroso su respuesta.

-Toshiro…- ella se llevó una mano a la boca, al principio pensó que era por la emoción, pero luego descubrió que ella en realidad… reía, se estaba riendo de él. Frunció el ceño, ofendido. –Escucha.- dijo ya sin contener sus grandes carcajadas. –Primero que nada, esa fue una declaración hermosa, realmente me encanto.- a pesar de sus palabras se seguía riendo. –Segundo que nada, te ves muy guapo, y todo ese circo con Ichi-nii estuvo de lujo, en serio, pero…- soltó otra risa. –Si querías hacer la escena de robarse a la novia, me temó que te has equivocado de Kurosaki.- señaló detrás de él.

El Hitsugaya volteó, encontrando una Yuzu muy confundida en la entrada. Ella tenía un gran y obvio vestido de novia rosa y blanco que gritaba "voy a casarme", aunque para el albino más bien gritaba "voy a casarme yo, no mi hermana".

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

La boda de la hermanita de Ichigo… ¡pero él nunca preguntó cuál de sus dos hermanitas! ¡Simplemente asumió que se trataba de Karin porque era la hermana de Kurosaki en la que más piensa! ¡Y luego estúpidamente no leyó la invitación ni quiso escuchar nada respecto a la boda! Y… y acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a casi todos sus conocidos.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron más.

-Yo…- balbuceó mirando otra vez a su amada.

Ella lo calló de un beso.

-Luego me cuentas como fuiste tan estúpido para creer que yo me casaría con alguien más, ahora deja de interrumpir la boda de mi hermana.- se separó de él y le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza antes de jalarlo a una silla. Volvió a su puesto, que ahora se daba cuenta era el de dama de honor, y miró entre los invitados. -¡Por cierto! ¡Alguien tiene que ir por Ichi-nii!-

Fin.

Algo corto y ridículo solo para pasar el rato uwu

Sé q este fic es muy... absurdo, pero bueno, el objetivo es sacarles algunas risas... y hacerle bullying al enano XD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Pueden creer q este fic solo se me ocurrio por la parte en la que Toshiro hace que Ichigo persiga a Renji? XP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
